


Shower After A Surf

by PaperFox19



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Raymundo and Otto head off to shower up after their surf, then proceed to help each other out in the shower.
Relationships: Otto Rocket/Raymundo Rocket, Ray "Raymundo" Rocket/Otto Rocket
Kudos: 5





	Shower After A Surf

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Shower After a Surf

Raymundo and Otto head off to shower up after their surf, then proceed to help each other out in the shower.

-x-

Raymundo and Otto had done a little father and son surfing, it wouldn’t be fun without a wipeout or two, and the two were soaked by ocean water. “Why don’t we hit the showers before heading home?”

“Sounds good dad,” they paddled in. and headed for the public showers. They were good for washing off the salt water. The boys dropped their trunks and walked with a towel over their shoulder to the showers. Neither one was shy about their bodies, why would they be.

Raymundo had a nice thick 9 incher hanging between his legs, nice hairy crotch; a full bush and hairy balls. Otto was no slouch in the size department, he already had hair crowning his crotch and was carrying a long 7 incher.

The boys got in the shower, hung their towels on the racks and let the water wash over their bodies. “Man Raymundo. I see where I get it from.” Otto says as he sees his dad washing his cock. His own manhood rose to full arousal at the sight.

“Well my boy you sure take after your old man.” He eyes his son’s arousal and his cock twitched as it rose up. Both of them were hard and pulsing under the water spray. “So Otto have you played with your dick before?”

“Sure I have, but I wouldn’t mind a hand.” He says with a grin.

“As long as you’re willing to help your old man out.” He nods. Raymundo gets down and begins sucking on Otto’s nipple, he flicked it with his tongue getting it hard and began sucking. His boy moaned, and cried out as his dad’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Raymundo, why does my nipples feel good?” he didn’t get a verbal response, instead Raymundo switched nips letting his hand replace his mouth on the left one. His right hand continued pumping his penis, the stimulation caused him to leak pre. “Ohh ohh Raymundo!!!” his son arched his back and began blowing his load, the shower spray washed away his essence.

His dad pulled back and grinned. “Best reason a guy has nipples, to play with them.” Raymundo was on his knees and Otto was face to face with his chest.

“Good to know,” he attacked his dad’s chest, he latched his mouth onto his right nipple and began sucking on it, while his hand came up to pinch his left. Raymundo cried out in pleasure, his son was a fast learner. He tugged on his nip, and pinched it between his fingers, all while greedily sucking the right.

If that wasn’t bad enough he was hard again and he began humping right against his cock. He felt his boy’s balls and dick slide over his manhood getting soaked in pre. The friction was hot, but he wasn’t going to lose that easily.

He reached back and slipped a wet digit into Otto’s ass. The boy pulled off his nipple to moan, his insides hugged his digit. Raymundo rocked it back and forth and found his son a bit loose. “Have you played with your ass before Rocket Boy?”

“Y-y-yeah,” he moaned. “That bad?” he looked up at him. His dad laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Of course not,” he says. “In fact how about you let your dad have a crack at that hole?”

Otto grinned and laid back, he spread his legs wide and let his dad finger him. “Do me Raymundo!” he moaned, a second finger was added and then a third. He stirred up the boy’s insides and got him ready for his cock.

Once he was ready he removed his fingers and positioned his soaking wet cock. “I’ll go easy Rocket Boy,” he says and pushes in slowly. Otto hisses in pain, but as his dad’s dick sinks deeper in him he’s panting in pleasure.

Raymundo grabbed his cock and pumped him as he sank all the way in. The pleasure helped him relax and he soon sat balls deep inside him. “Oh man Raymundo, you’re so big!” 

“Just relax kid I got you. I won’t move till you’re ready.” The boy nodded, he waited a few minutes before giving his dad the go ahead. He moved slowly at first, he rocked his hips just letting him feel his girth and length. Then he pulled all the way back to the tip and thrust back in.

This resulted in a loud cry from the boy beneath him. Not of pain, but of pleasure. Raymundo kept up the pace the shower room filling with the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin. It was like music, the shower, their moans, and the sound of their union.

Raymundo searched for his son’s sweet spot and boy did he find it. Otto arched his back and cried out as he came, his toes curling, hips shaking, balls tightening. His seed fired all over himself, and it was quickly washed away.

Otto’s release had him clamping down hard, those hot inner walls tightening around his shaft. “Oh so tight here it comes!” he cries out as he gives one final thrust and blows his load inside. He sighs as he spills it all so much pent up cum.

He pulls his spent dick out and pulls his son in for a hug. “That was awesome.”

“It sure was,” his dad put his hands behind his head and relaxed against the wall.

“So are we gonna do it again?”

“Only if you want to kid.”

“Heck yeah!” they high five and Otto cuddles up to him.

End


End file.
